My Doctor
by PageSquireKnight
Summary: Just a story of the Doctor and Amy
1. Chapter 1

"Doctor."

"Dooctor"

"Doooooctor!"

"Aaaaaaaamyyyyyy! What?"

"You do realize your wearing the wrong bowtie."  
The Doctor always wore the same ridiculus outfit. Including the same red bowtie, but today it was different. And Amy Pond, who had been traveling with him for quite awhile now, thought that was odd for even him. But traveling with the Doctor was different than airplanes, cars, trains, and buses. He had a Type 40 TARDIS (Time and Relevent Dimesions in Space). He could go anywhere at anytime whenever he wanted. Strange thing for man, a time machine, but not for a Time Lord from Gallifrey. That's right, he was an alien, but there was no probing, dissection, or abductions for him. He never aged in appearance, but he had lived for 909 earth years, regenerating into a new form everytime he was about to die. But, back to the miscolored bowtie.

"Well, where we're going, you should probably avoid wearing any red as well, or blushing, and dying your ginger."

"I am not dying my hair...why?"

"Well the people there have never seen the color red. I suppose you could hide it in a hat or-"

"Wait. They've never seen the color red? Ever?"

"Nope."

"What kind of planet are you taking me to?"

"Amber Five. Ironic, the name, isn't it? Whole planet, never once seen the color red and yet their name is the same as that of a hue very close to it."

"Are they humanoid?"

"Why, so you can know if they are giant dogs, or something you'd call 'weird'."

"No, because I wanted to know."

"Hmmmm. Yes, they are. No flirting with any of them, I know how you are with aliens."

Amy looked at him annoyed "Oh shut up."  
The Doctor pushed some buttons, pulled some levers, and spun some knobs and they were off for yet another unexpectant rescue.

~Amber Five, in jail~

In trouble, again, the Doctor and Amy found themselves in the jail cell of RagDon. RagDon was THE MOST secure ward on A-5. And now Amy and the Doctor were sentenced to life in prison. If only the Doctor didn't try to steal the horse from that old Lanis(the leader of the planet).

"We're in jail, for life, because you tried to steal a horse. Why would you try to steal a horse?"

"I know that's my horse. It has to be. It came to me when I called it."

"You saw the horse and yelled, 'OOOOOOH! Horse! I'll name in Winkle! Come here Winkle! Come here boy! Er-Girl?'"

"...It still came. It should get to choose!"

"It's a horse! It doesn't get to choose who owns it!"

"Oh, and I suppose dogs don't get to choose their people either?"

"No, they don't."

"Oh, ah, well. *ahem* Well time to figure out how to break out."

"What?"

"Well you didn't expect me to just sit here did you? I have things to do, people to see, buttons to push. I'm not spending the rest of enternity in jail!"

"But it's Ragdan or whatever. 'The most secure ward on A-5.'"

"Amy, there is always a way out. Like, say, that doorknob over there. Who knows what it does?"

"Don't mess with that doorknob. Everything you mess with gets us in trouble. From horses to artist, you can never do anything right."

"Hey! I do lots of things right! I save planets all over space and time everyday! Your planet especially, Pond."

"Yes, but you do something wrong atleast two to three times a week and- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Turning the mysterious doorknob and- AAAAAAAAARGH!"

"Doctor!"

"Just kidding of course."

"That was awful!"

"Get a sense of humor, Pond. Now c'mon, through the rabbit hole, or, well, the rabbit door."

"I prefer the non-mysterious, safe place on this side of the door."

"Suit yourself, enjoy the exposed metal toilet and five minute showers."

"...Fine. Let's go."

"Aha, that's the spirit. Now, through the door, now."

"If I die it's on you."

"It's always been that way, Amy. I'd never blame anyone but myself if something happened too you."

"Amy?"

"Amy?"

_Everything suddenly seemed duller, muffled, darker..._  
_I looked for myself, but couldn't find me..._  
_I listened for myself, but couldn't hear me..._  
_I felt for myself, but couldn't feel me..._  
_I yelled for my Doctor, atleast I think I was..._  
_I believe I felt myself fading to nothing..._  
_I then, it what may have been seconds, or days, I felt, nothing..._

"Amy... No. No, no, no, no."

"She'll be fine."

"Uh. Who are you?"

"I'm the watcher. I watch the Dark Ones."

Two, little, illuminated green eyes looked up at the Doctor. When there was nothing else to be seen in the dark, there were those eyes.

"Who... are... the Dark Ones?"

"They are my elders. I am not yet a Dark One, so I watch and care for all who are."

"But your just a little girl, and you care for all the people older than you?"

"I am child now, but I wasn't and I won't be."

"What do you mean you 'were'?"

"All of us who are saved become Dark Ones. But we must first learn to be one."

"Are there more of, uh, you?"

"Of course! Would you like to meet them?"

"Yes, please."

The little watcher stepped into a light that the Doctor hadn't even noticed before. She was small, pale, and had very red hair.

"There's someone new here!"

"Wow!"

"Hey!"

"Lemme see!"

The watcher led the doctor into a room with hundreds if not thousands of children looking the same.  
"What are all of you doing here? Your all just children."

"We are waiting for progression."

"What's progression? When you become a 'Dark One'? What's your name?"

"I'm the watcher of the Dark Ones, I told you."

"Yes, but what is your name?"

"I'm the watcher for the Dark Ones. I have no name."

"Of course you have a name! WHAT IS YOUR NAME!"

"_Shhhh._ You must be quiet. They will hear you. They can't know your here."

"Why not? What's your name? Where's Amy?"

"They heard you. They will take you. Just like they did her when she yelled for her doctor."


	2. Chapter 2

"They heard you. They will take you. Just like they did her when she yelled for her doctor."

"When who called for her doctor? Amy? Tell me what your name is."

"I can't. They are coming."

The mysterious little girl was crying and shaking. Her eyes filled with genuine terror. Her face grew grim and dark. A huge shadow of darkness engulfed the Doctor. The little girl's eyes widened.

"No, mister. No..."

The Doctor looked up and blinked. After awhile in the darkness, the light shining down on him hurt. When his eyes finally adjusted he looked to his right. Two, tall, ominous figures stood looking down at him.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready? For what? Who are you?"

"We are the Dark Ones. It is time for tranformation."

"Transfomation to what?"

"A child of watching. A child of vigilance."

"Ooh. Those little, pale, ginger kids."

"Yes. Those little,plae, ginger kids."

"Huh. So. Did you take Amy?"

The Dark Ones pointed behind the Doctor. He turned around and was surprised to see what was there. Thousands of people in the wall behind glass. They all looked as if they were in a deep sleep. Among them was Amy. The Doctor felt guilt well up inside of him. If he hadn't convinced her to go through that door, she wouldn't be there.

_I didn't know what was going on._

_I was put behind the glass and put into a conscious sleep._

_I didn't hear much at first. Just people, or whatever those things were, moving around._

_But then, and thank God, then I heard him. The Doctor. I could hear his voice and it gave me hope. Hope that he would get me out of this._

"I'm just gonna go over here and-"

"Transformation patiets can't been touched."

"Who said anything nout touching? Just gonna go take a look."

The Doctor knew that, whoever these things were, they wouldn't take their eyes off him. He searched and- there it was! An exit from the all white room filled with the sleeping people. He then looked at the wall where Amy was floating without any motion in the air. He looked for a way to open her glass door. After a few seconds he saw a illuminated orange button. He didn't know for sure if this was the way to let her out or not. But he already took so many chances today, what was one more? He looked at the Dark Ones, their eyes fixed on him. He grinned at them and put his hand over the button, ready to push down.


End file.
